


[PodFic] The Lion and the Lamb

by WinterKoala



Series: Quiet Times [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mollcroft, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PodFic based upon Part 1 of the Quiet Time Series called The Lion and the Lamb. Enjoy.</p>
<p>"Mycroft took a look at the cover before groaning loudly, his palm to his face.    “Molly, given your intelligence, I would suppose that you would choose something … more ….” Mycroft’s words faded off as he struggled to find the right words so as to not offend her by suggesting that she had dubious taste. Which she does, when it comes to 1) taste in men, refer to Sherlock and Moriarty, 2) books, as evidenced by the offending book she is currently reading" -Xspica</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] The Lion and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lion and The Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871559) by [xspica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica). 



### Work Text:

| 

### Downloads

### Downloads

Please Leave Comments/Kudos to the Author and the Reader. 
  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRZnM2YWdwMWlKTTQ/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 3.25MB | **Duration:** 3 min 27 Sec|GoogleDrive
  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yn2rbi2vc4inkq2/Part_1_Quiet_Times.mp3) | **Size:** 3.25MB | **Duration:** 3 min 27 Sec|Mediafire



### Notes:

**Author:** Xspica

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work:

[Quiet Time Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1871559)  
---|---


End file.
